gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Yeah! Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Yeah! by Usher featuring Lil Jon & Ludacris is featured in New York, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Two. It is sung by Singaz Wit Attitude who competed against the New Directions at Nationals. In the episode, they only display a snippet of the performance with the New Directions and Will watching surprisingly before Will departs the room to confront Dustin. LYRICS: Singaz Wit Attitude: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Girl #2: Peace up! Girl #1: A-town's down! Girl #3: Yeah! What? Girl #1 Okay Singaz Wit Attitude Usher, Usher, Usher Girl #4: Let's go! Singaz Wit Attitude: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Girl #1 (Singaz Wit Attitude): I'm in the club with my homies Tryn' a get a lil' V-I, keep it down on the low key (Low key) 'Cause you know how it is (Woah!) I saw the shorty she was checkin' up on me From the game she was spittin' in my ear You would think that she knew me I decided to chill Girl #2: Conversation got heavy She had me feelin' like she's ready to blow Girl #4: Watch out Girl #2: Oh! Girl #4: Watch out Girl #2 (Singaz Wit Attitude): She was saying, come get me So I got up and followed her to the floor (Followed her to the floor!) She said, baby, let's go (Yeah! Let's go) When I told her I said (Singaz Wit Attitude) Girl #3: (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Shorty got down low said come and get me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin' Singaz Wit Attitude: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Girl #2 (Singaz Wit Attitude): She's all up in my head now Got me thinkin' that it might be a good idea to take her with me (With me) 'Cause she's ready to leave (Ready to leave, let's go!) No I gotta keep it real now 'Cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty (Twenty) And that just ain't me (Girl #1: Yeah!) 'Cause I... don't know! Girl #1 (with Singaz Wit Attitude): If I take that chance just where it's gonna lead But what I... (do know!) Girl #2 (with Singaz Wit Attitude): Is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me The way she (gettin' low!) Girl #3: I'm like, yeah, work that out for me Girl #2 (with Singaz Wit Attitude): She asked for one more (dance!) And I'm like (yeah!) But how the hell am I supposed to leave (Girl #1:Yeah!) And I said (Singaz Wit Attitude) Girl #2: (Yeah, yeah) Shorty got down low said come and get me (Yeah, yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me (Yeah, yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies (Yeah, yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin' Singaz Wit Attitude: Watch out! Don't stop the party! Girly listen, don't stop the party (Girl #1: Watch yourself!) To the window, to the wall! Show me what you're waitin' for! Girl #5 (with Singaz Wit Attitude): Watch out! My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous And rowl! These women all on the prowl Try to sing and get us, have to (throw in the towel) Girl #5: Forget about game I'm a spit the truth (Singaz Wit Attitude: What?) Girl #5 (with Singaz Wit Attitude): I won't stop 'till I get 'em in they (birthday suits) So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes (Then bend over to the front and touch your toes) I'm rubbin the ladies who got the flow And when I'm through you'll be screamin' for more Singaz Wit Attitude: Let's go! Girl #5: How you like me now When my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand Girl #1: No it ain't girl, it's from the dollars store Girl #5: But when it hits the light you'll be all like wow Singaz Wit Attitude: Usher wants more! Girl #5: When we leaves 'em dead You know you wanna kiss on the lips so red Singaz Wit Attitude: Chill out in the crib (Let's go!) Take me home, we'll do it again (Let's go!) Ush-er Got the beat (Let's go!) Got the beat We've got the beat (Let's go!) Yeah, yeah, yeah Ush-er Got the beat (Let's go!) Got the beat We've got the beat (Let's go!) Kategorie:Videos